Till Death Do Us Part
by TheNaughtyBits
Summary: Harry loses Draco and will do anything to get him back. DarkFic, heavy warnings.


**Till Death Do Us Part**

Chapter One – Young Love

For the Imperial Princess because she's amazing!

(And has the key to my collar and chains!)

_Disclaimer: I do not own – Don't sue me, I'm poor. _

Harry laid his head against his lover's head panting hard, but hiding a grin. Draco was even more exhausted, even if it was Harry that had done all the hard work. He smiled. He loved the effect he had on the blonde, it was almost addictive. Those silver eyes, swimming with helpless passion, the pleas lost in the gasps, as his lithe body helplessly convulsed his fingers tangling in the sheets. With all of Draco's tough attitude and masks, Harry had never guessed he was so…pure.

Yes, it was defiantly Draco's purity that mostly made him so irresistible to Harry. Every touch, every coyly whispered word or misplaced glances would set him on fire, have him pushing himself helplessly on Harry, a whore for his own pleasure. Still, Harry supposed it was only to be expected, they were both very young. Draco hadn't had the upbringing he'd had, hadn't been exposed to the flesh of men. Well, Harry thought with a smile, not until now.

"Do you love me?" Harry asked as Draco wriggled to cover them both in the blanket.

"Of course," Draco replied, blushing slightly. He couldn't quite bring himself to say the words, but he thought he was in love with the black haired Gryffindor. Quite sure, in fact. No one else made him feel so good and just so long as people, more particularly his parents, didn't know; he'd be fine with it. He liked spending time with Harry, and kissing him, and he liked even more the things the boy did to him, but he didn't want to become like Margaret Stevens. Margaret Stevens was a fourth year Hufflepuff. She was gay and she got teased. No one liked her at all, and she smelt. Draco fidgeted slightly. He didn't want to be like her.

"Good. I love you too Draco. I want to be together forever."

Draco smiled. He was warm, comfortable and sated. No worries pressed in on his mind. He felt sleepy. "That would be nice…"

"Promise me Draco." Harry clasped his hand, propped himself up so he could see Draco's face. It was so angelic. He never wanted to let his angel go. "Promise me you'll stay with me forever."

The silver eyes opened, then silky lips formed a smile. "I promise. We'll be together forever."

Harry smiled, and leaned up, pressing a kiss to Draco's chin.

* * *

It was four months later. Draco didn't like Harry so much anymore. He kept getting cross when Draco couldn't see him. It wasn't Draco's fault his father made him join Potions Club, or that Professor Snape had refused to let Harry or the Weasel kid join on the grounds that "You need brains, Potter, brains. And no small measure of finesse for this club". When Draco had come out of the club that evening to go down for dinner, Harry had dragged him away and left a mark on his wrist.

The icy Northern winds whistled round the courtyard that the teachers had so cruelly decanted the students into. Students huddled like windswept crows in groups, and tried to hide there shivering. Draco couldn't discern which of the red and gold scarved figures was Harry, but he smiled vaguely them in the hope of catching his eye. He needed to talk to Harry. Harry was going to get their little…thing…they had going discovered if he wasn't more carefully. People thought they were enemies! He couldn't have Harry dragging him about or talking to him near his friends. Draco couldn't stand for that. He had his Malfoy pride to think of, and his pride as a Slytherin.

"Ex..excuse..excuse me…" A small voice said from somewhere behind him. There was a slight tugging at the back of his cloak. Draco turned around. Who dare disturb a second year Slytherin, especially a Malfoy?

A first year, of course. Draco barely suppressed an eye roll. Didn't they know he wasn't to be disturbed? Hadn't he hexed that Lavender Brown just last week? Bloody first years. He was cold, he was tired, why wouldn't the world want to make him suffer a sodding whiny first year and make him turn his face to the wind? Urgh, the first years' were all so timid, it was pathetic. Forming a superior frown, he turned, and looked down his nose at the creature disturbing him. Well, at least it was a Slytherin, the hierarchy or those allowed to disturb a Malfoy hadn't completely gone to the dogs. Aw, the little thing - it looked terrified. Draco almost felt sorry for it.

"Yes?" he demanded. He could not show himself up in front of his Slytherin friends, he was better than all of them and besides, Blaise was there.

The first year quivered noticeably. "You…your owl was t-taken ill in the snow st-storm last n-night." The first year whispered, looking firmly at the floor. Blaise was smiling down on it with a wide, predatory smile that made Draco blush. "H-Hagrid-"

"That half-witted oaf has my bird!?!" Draco thundered, drawing himself up to his full height. "Go and get it at once!"

"B-B-But Hagrid said I h-had to g-give you this." The gloved hand withdrew a crumpled letter from a pocket along with several attractively wrapped packets of sweets, and then another. Draco accepted them with a calculating smile. Two of his favourites, and one of Blaise's.

He sniffed, looking querulously down at that boy. "Run and tell the half wit not harm my bird as while he'll have Father to answer to." Draco ordered pocketing the sweets. The boy looked up suddenly, almost as if he was about to refuse. The blond, internally sighing at the strain first years put upon better-educated people, reached out and patted the boy's shoulder. "There's a good boy. Run along."

Draco watched the boy take a few steps backward, now looking more terrified than ever, before Draco turned back to Blaise and the pleasant conversation they were having about the new curse they'd learnt out of the books in the Slytherin common room.

"Argh!" An animal shout made everyone whip around. Draco could see Harry now. He'd launched himself at that idiot boy, the year seven as he scurried away across the snow, and was now proceeding to hit him like some uncouth muggle. Well, Draco supposed. He was an uncouth muggle in his father's books. Half-blood was tainted blood. The blond huffed irritably. Did he even want to know why?

* * *

A week later they were in the Transfiguration classroom together. It was dark, but Draco hadn't been willing to be seen in daylight with Harry, not with the rumors that the boy liked him that were flying about since the incident. He didn't want to give anyone fuel for their fire, but Harry had got irritated and refuse to speak to him for a day. Now they were both frustrated with each other. Harry was annoyed because Draco had wanted to talk instead of kissing him, but the Slytherin was being stubborn, sitting cross-legged on a desk, and pushing the Gryffindor away every time he got bored and tried to catch his lips.

"Why did you hit him Harry? I want to know."

Harry paced restlessly. "I haven't hit anyone."

"Not today. I mean last week. That idiot first year." Draco clarified. He would get to the bottom of this. He didn't want a boyfriend if that boyfriend was going to be a jerk. Blaise wasn't a jerk, Blaise was just Slytherin. Harry was Gryffindor, he didn't have an excuse. Gryffindors weren't supposed to terrify the first years. If they were, Slytherin would be out of a job. A very profitable one at that.

"Oh, him. I was expecting you to jinx him."

"I was about to." Draco said defensively, "but that doesn't mean you can jump in and do my work for me." Harry snorted. "I wanted to try out a new curse, you just didn't give me time." Draco was annoyed now. Harry was starting to look angry.

"You should have cursed him the moment he walked up to you! He shouldn't have been talking to you like that! You shouldn't of let him, cursed him instead of looking so pleased!" Harry's voice rose and he turned, his face a blotchy red, fists clenched.

"He was giving me my mail!"

"He was flirting with you! Asking you out! He gave you sweets!"

Draco leapt from the table to his feet. He would not be shouted at. He wouldn't not be insulted like this. "They were from my parents, you twat!"

"Don't call me a twat!" Harry shouted.

"Don't accuse me of flirting with a ten-year-old boy!" Draco roared back.

Harry sighed, turning his back o Draco and forcing his fists to unclench. "I'm not accusing you, Draco, I'm accusing him. But you should have sent him away! Cursed him! If you don't want people to know your gay, why accept love letters from little boys?"

"IT WAS FROM MY PARENTS, YOU DICK!" Draco bellowed, his voice shaking. "How dare you accuse me of being with someone else! That's why you're so jealous of everyone isn't it? Scared that I might run off, fuck someone better?" Harry swallowed, turning purple. "Not that its your business," Draco continued in a calmer, but equally angry tone, "but it was a letter, telling me my mother had changed her mind and would allow me to stay here over Christmas. Here, with you. I thought it would be nice. The boy was delivering it because my bird got sick."

Silence followed these words. Harry's mouth was open. He looked slightly shocked.

"You're such an arsehole." He started towards the door. "You're an insane, jealous prick. I never want to see you again." He slammed out of the room, and tapped the lock with his wand. That bastard.

"…Draco? Draco, wait!" Harry tried the handled. "Fuck… DRACO!"


End file.
